Hinoka vs Weather Report
In Match 3 of Round Three, Princess Hinoka of the Hoshidan Kingdom from Fire Emblem (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) and the Stand-user Weather Report of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (nominated by ME! TheOneLegend) go head-to-head to see which epic warrior will advance to the Semi-Finals!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! For the second part of the story, click here!! For the third part of the story, click here!!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets tournament, click here!! The Interlude In the skies above the city in the Mysterious Figure's World "How big is this city?" Hinoka, atop her newfound black Pegasus, wondered. Her aching bruises made quite hard for the princess to focus properly; constantly eyeing it and almost swerving into several of the tall buildings dotting the cityscape. Her Pegasus whined loudly, clearly tired from all of the flying. "Oh, sorry boy. Let's land there!" She pointed to a nearby rooftop and the winged steed bobbed it's head in agreement. Swiftly and soundly, Hinoka and her mount landed. She dismounted and her Pegasus took off before she could utter another word, much to her surprise. "Hey! Where are you going? Come back!" Hinoka called out, waving her arms as a signal to return. However, the Pegasus didn't come back and vanished into the night sky. "Aw..." Hinoka pouted and crossed her arms. She turned around and saw a blue portal a few feet away. "The heck's that?" She armed her Naginata and very carefully approached the inter-dimensional method of transportation. Just inches away, another being was thrown through the portal and straight at Hinoka. She leapt out of the way, just as Weather Report landed on his face, stirring him from unconsciousness. The Stand-user stood up, rubbing his eyes out and slightly amazed that his previous battle's wounds were completely healed. He looked up and saw another stranger, dressed in a manner similar to the person he had defeated before. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm-" "No need. I know you want, and have, to fight me." He cut her off and his Stand emerged behind him. "The heck is that?!" Hinoka questioned and aimed a finger at the cloudy guardian spirit hovering behind Weather Report. "You'll find out soon enough." He answered and his Stand produced spheres of electricity in it's hands. The Melee IT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT!!!!! Weather Report (Person) Weather Report (Stand) (60 seconds) Weather Report 'hurled the electrical spheres, then flew upwards. Hinoka swatted the orbs away with her pole-arm's blade and charged forward at a still Weather Report. "Hiy-" '''Weather Report '''cut her battle cry short as the Stand summoned down a lightning bolt from the sky, striking and shocking the princess. It's user walked forward and kicked Hinoka in the stomach, knocking her back a bit. "Weather Report!" He called and his Stand reappeared by his side in a puff of mist, then charged forward with it's arms extended out. It proceeded to Superman-esque double punch Hinoka into the air, vanishing in a puff of mist and reappearing above and behind her. It placed it's hand on her shoulders and discharged a car battery's worth of electricity, enlightening her in the worse way possible. With a wave of Weather Report's hand, '''Weather Report '''cupped it's hand together and delivered a powerful smack down, sending Hinoka descending onto the rooftop. ''(50 seconds) She rolled back to recover and began twirling her Naginata as she walked forward. Weather Report's Stand reappeared beside him and struck it's hands out. Ice beams surged out it; Hinoka expected this and leapt upwards, spinning her weapon above her head. She descended down with a vertical slash, slicing the Stand into two halves, causing it dissipate. While Weather Report himself wasn't met a brutal fate, he did feel the blood trickling down his face, though this didn't stagger his stoic expression. Hinoka followed up by vaulting on her Naginata and kicking Weather Report in the face, then smacked him in the sides with her weapon. Weather Report clutched his ribs and his Stand emerged once again, catching his opponent's weapon in his hands. The Stand's full form formed itself and right on time too; it pulled the Naginata forward and tripped Hinoka, causing her to fall. (44 seconds) On her back, the princess rolled to the side, barely evading the ground-cracking ice punch that the Stand had slammed down. She charged at his exposed side and slashed. Like in the Matrix, Weather Report leaned back and narrowly avoided being decapitated as the blade sliced a thin piece of his buffalo hat off. He caught himself with his hands, but left himself open. Hinoka prepped her weapon to stab downwards, but 'Weather Report '''reappeared and a gust of wind blew out of it's non-existent mouth, forcing Hinoka back. As Weather Report stood himself up, '''Weather Report '''punched the ground and waves of ice emanated from it, sheeting the rooftop and immobilizing the princess' feet. ''(38 seconds) "'''Weather Report can control weather." Weather Report told her and his Stand removed it's hands from the ground; unleashing a bolt of lightning from it's palms. Hinoka, despite being unable to move her feet, managed to react fast enough to catch the attack on her Naginata's blade. She spun it 360' then flung the attack back to sender, striking Weather Report, who was launched back from the counterattack. With him temporarily knocking out of the fight, Hinoka chipped away and eventually released her feet from their icy prison. She shook any remaining ice while Weather Report stumbled up, a sizzling mark on his chest. "Ow." He muttered and stared blankly at Hinoka. "You're welcome!" She called out then brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Puzzled by this, Weather Report was oblivious to the dark flying shape closing in on him from his flank. "What was that for-" The return kick of Hinoka's black Pegasus halted his sentence and knocked him facedown onto the rooftop. (30 seconds) "Aw... I knew you'd return!" Hinoka happily exclaimed, petting her mount's head. "Weather Report." The muffled voice of the Stand-user uttered and his Stand reappeared and stuck it's hands into the air. Dark clouds began forming above them, blocking out the Moon. Rain started to drizzle down, light at first, but a moment later and it was like being in the vortex of a hurricane. Hinoka mounted her steed and took to the air; Weather Report stood up and his Stand clapped it's hand together. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lighting began flashing inside the self-made vortex. Due to the now heavy winds and rain, Hinoka found that it was terribly hard to manoeuvre her steed, even with it's majestic and mighty wings. "Ugh! What is with this rain?! Is it because of that cloud thing?" She asked no one in particular. Her winged horse bobbed it's head in understandable agreement. "Alright then! Here I come!" She patted the Pegasus on it's side and it dove down, headed straight for Weather Report. (21 seconds) '' Weather Report rose an eyebrow, his Stand lowering it's hands and aimed them at the ground. As the winged warrior quickly closed the distance between them, '''Weather Report '''punched the ground and two massive icy hands shaped themselves and slammed together like a high-five. Hinoka and her steed narrowly evaded becoming a Hoshidan sandwich and the Pegasus flung one of it's front legs forward, striking Weather Report at his forehead and almost denting it in. He staggered back, holding his forehead and almost stumbling off balance, evidently dazed. Hinoka flew around and swopped in once more, jabbing her Naginata three times into Weather Report's chest, producing new bleeding wounds. '''Weather Report' appeared and waved it's hands like airplane signaller. The lightning bolts streaking around the vortex began striking at Hinoka, but luckily for the princess, her mount reacted fast enough the evade them cleanly. Hinoka swooped in once more and her horse double-kicked the Stand in the chest, making it's user cough out a load of blood. (11 seconds) He hopped up and lifted his hands, his Stand mimicking him. The vortex began tightening, the self-made hurricane closing in and annihilating much of the building it was surrounding. Hinoka took notice of this and commanded her mount to swerve upwards. Weather Report countered by having his Stand aim one of it's hands and blast the horse with an ice ball. The attack shattered in the horse's side, embedding frozen shards into it's thick skin. It whined and reined backwards, causing Hinoka to fall out of it's back as it flew up and away from the vortex. "Weather Report!" Weather Report shouted and his Stand slapped it's hand together. The vortex's power dramatically increased as it closed in and focused all of it's roaring velocity and power on the falling princess, compressing and crushing her under the weight of it all. "Now!" He shouted once more and a massive lightning bolt pierced through the hurricane, and crashed down on Hinoka, sending her hurtling down onto the rooftop and creating a small crater with her body. KO!!! The Aftermath The hurricane died down, revealing the aftermath of the destruction it left behind. Not only was the building that the battle occurred on heavily damaged from all angles, anything nearby was almost mirrored it, broken glass and ruined bricks. Weather Report made his way over to his opponent's crash site, his Stand hovering closely behind. He loomed over the down Hinoka, who was now apparently a stone statue, much to Weather Report's confusion. "What the hell? Since when did that happen when I beat someone in a fight?" He questioned. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Weather Report glanced to his right. At the peak of a towering skyscraper, dark, ominous clouds were gathering and lightning flashed inside them while thunder rumbled once more. "Hm... I should probably go there next. Farewell." He wove a goodbye at the stone statue of Hinoka before walking to the rooftop's edge of hopping off. His Stand softened his descent, making his landing much less harder on the feet. "I must return to the prison. No matter what gets in the way." He muttered to himself and walked off in the direction of the skyscraper. Back at the rooftop, Hinoka's stone statue glowed blue before vanishing a flash of dim light. The Result This melee's winner is... Weather Report! (Plays Weather Report's Theme, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) Atop the pedestal, Weather Report is sat down on a throne of clouds while his Stand looms over him with it's fists clenched. The Voting Hinoka: 14 Votes Weather Report: 15 Votes Weather Report advances to the Semi-Finals!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees